Soul Mates
by XxRo-ro-chanxX
Summary: Maggie and Gray are alone in the cafe together. It's three days after Gray's confession, and he's growing a bit impatient.  Maggie is RunnyBabbit44's OC from A Dream In Reality


_This story features _RunnyBabbit44_'s OC in _A Dream in Reality_. I know she wanted this, she just wasn't up to writing it herself. I took the liberty to. This is three days after the deal that Gray and Maggie made. XD_

**Soul Mates-**

It was late at night and the café had closed, sending home all it's customers and employees. Well, all except for Maggie, the head chef, and Gray, the new waiter that had insisted on staying to help her clean up.

Even if Maggie didn't realize it, Gray was her soul mate. Of course, their love could never be for he would have to return to Wonderland and she wouldn't be able to follow him. It would hurt both of them so much when it happened. Well, in two different ways. Maggie would be heart broken for loosing a friend, and Gray would be clock broken for loosing the girl he so desperately loved.

Now, as Maggie was wiping down the counter separating the seating and the kitchen, Gray looked at her. His eyes drifted over he slight hourglass frame. They skimmed over her shoulder length brown hair, wondering how it would feel to run his fingers through it. He gazed at her hands which moved the rag of cloth over the counter effortlessly.

To the world, she might be plain, but to him, she was the most beautiful creature alive. Sure, he had loved Alice, but as soon as he had seen the chef he had forgotten all about that.

Maggie, feeling the lizard staring at her, turned to look him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked him, leaning against the marble surface of the counter.

Gray blushed slightly and adverted his eyes. "N-nothing," he muttered. _D***!_ He thought. _Why can I never talk to her without blushing?_

Giggling filled the air. Gray looked up, confused, at the brunette. She was holding her stomach with one hand and her mouth with the other. "You're so cute when you blush!" she exclaimed.

This made him turn even redder. Although, it gave him more courage. She had called him 'cute.' Striding over, he leaned onto the platform next to her. "So…" He paused, debating if he should really do this. "have you given anymore thought to my question?"

Maggie stopped laughing. The question Gray referred to was whether or not she liked him. She looked at her feet, hiding her own blush with her bangs. "I… thought I had a week."

Gray sighed, flipping over so his arms were supporting him. "Yes, you do. However, I don't think I can wait that long."

"Wha-" Maggie cut herself off. Before she even realized it, Gray was in front of her, dragging her into a hug with his arms around her waist. She looked up, scared, into his golden eyes.

That was a bad decision. Once she looked, she couldn't look away.

They were like melted gold, something so many people wanted but very few could have. He was offering it to her, and yet, she wasn't sure if she wanted it. Emotions like love, desire, sadness and pain made up his eyes, and it tore her heart out to see it.

Still, Maggie could not allow this to happen.

"Gray," she whispered, pushing against his chest with her hands. "Please."

He ignored her soft plea and rested his forehead against her own. "I'm sorry. I just can't… help myself." With that he pressed his lips against Maggie's in a soft kiss.

It was light at first, with his mouth just resting there, but slowly, ever so slowly, he added more pressure. Once he was satisfied with that he nibbled on the chef's bottom lip, trying to get her to respond. Maggie just stood there, staring wide eyed at Gray's closed eyes.

With a sigh that blew across her check's, Gray pulled away slightly, his mouth still lightly touching her full pink lips. He looked into her frightened eyes and his expression softened. "I'm sorry," he said, moving Maggie's lips with his.

Gray let go of her and turned around. As he headed towards the door the most unexpected thing happened.

"Wait!" Maggie shouted. The lizard turned to look at her. "Wait," she repeated. Slowly, the girl walked to where he stood and went onto her tip toes. "I decided." Then she kissed his cheek.

Pulling away like she wanted to was not an option as Gray's arms wound themselves around her waist again. She caught a glimpse of his smile before he kissed her.

This time she didn't stand still. Maggie's hands slide up his chest and curled around the man's neck. She pressed her body against his to give herself more support as she went further up on her toes. Noticing the she was trying to find a better way to his mouth, Gray backed up to the counter and lifted her up, setting her down on the cool surface.

His lips engulfed her's. Then he pushed her lips apart, his tongue sliding in. He explored her mouth and was happy to find that she was doing the same.

Maggie whimpered as Gray bit a little too hard on her bottom lip, causing a drop of blood to appear. Gray moved his head to her neck and began to place butterfly kisses there. "Gray," Maggie breathed. "We shouldn't do this. Not here."

Gray stopped with his kisses and whispered seductively in her ear, "Why not?"

The chef shuddered and he chuckled. His hand moved up from her waist, sliding over her front, to caress her cheek. "I love you, you know that," he mumbled.

The brunette nodded weakly. Her skin was tingling with his touch and she could barely concentrate on anything but him. His hand against her face, the other on her hip, his lips so close to her own. Dazedly, she leaned forward and caught him in another passionate kiss.

Now Gray decided to take things a step further.

His hand on her cheek mover back down her front and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Slowly, making sure his hands ran across her skin, he pulled the shirt up and over her head. In doing so he saw her pony-tail swish and his earlier fantasy of running his fingers through her hair returned.

Gray undid her pony-tail, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders. Cautiously he ran his hand through it, Maggie looking at him in amusement. It was soft and silky, just like he thought it would be. Maggie poked Gray in the chest. "Did you really just want to touch my hair?" she teased.

A smirk spread across the lizard's face. "No." With that his hands moved to her back and undid her bra. While his hand fondled her right, he placed kisses on her other. Maggie shuddered again at his touch. "You're really sensitive, you know that?" Now it was Gray mocking her.

After giving her breast 'equal treatment,' his lips trailed back up to Maggie's. Maggie pulled him against her, feeling the fabric of his shirt rub against her bare skin. Gray pushed her back against the counter, then he moved his hands down her body to remove her skirt. Once that was out of the way he took off her underwear. She gasped at the cold hitting her skin and he laughed. "I told you, so sensitive."

The kiss continued and one of Gray's hand caressed her face while the other slid between her legs. With a grin he pushed two fingers into her. Maggie winced in pain at first as he slid deeper into her, but as he began to move his fingers in and out of her in a steady rhythm, she moaned in pleasure. Sweat budded on her forehead as he continued, going in deeper each time. "Gray," she groaned.

He opened his eyes to find her own half lidded. He found, in what he could see of her brown eyes, love, pleasure, desperation, and need. A need that he too wanted badly.

His fingers slid out of her and he pressed them against her lips. Hesitantly, she licked and tasted herself on him. "I need you," he mumbled into her ear.

Suddenly Maggie was aware of his hardness against her thigh. She nodded, but as he moved to undo his pants, stopped him. He looked up at her, confused. "Let me," she said and sat up. Her hands, which were still around his neck, grazed over his chest and down to the bulge in his pants.

Slowly, she pressed her palm against him and moved it steadily up and down.

Now it was Gray's turn to moan. Maggie smiled in satisfaction at being able to make the sound come out of him. She pressed harder and that was all it took.

Gray pushed her back down, a huge grin on his face, and growled, "Well, that's enough of that now, isn't it?"

Maggie pecked him on the lips and as she pulled away asked, "I don't know, is it?" She rubbed her hand between his legs again, causing a half choked groan.

He grabbed both her wrist in one of his strong hands and held them up high over her head. "Yes," he purred and undid his pants with his free hand.

Settling himself between her legs, he let go of her wrist and instead grabbed her hips. Maggie wound her arms back around his neck and locked her legs around his waist. "This might hurt," Gray told her and began to enter.

He was right, it did hurt, and Maggie whimpered uncontrollably. Gray kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down. When he was fully in, Maggie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Looking her in the eyes Gray asked, "Can I move now?" She nodded weakly and closed her eyes awaiting the pain.

It didn't come, at least, not as strongly as it had been before. It was still there, but the pleasure drowned out almost all of it. Gray was moving in a slow steady movement, kissing her all over her neck. When she found out that the pain was practically not there, Maggie began to rock her hips in time with his.

Moans escaped from both of their mouths as sweat trickled down their faces. "Gray," Maggie panted, grimacing and released.

"Ung," he groaned and soon after he shuddered and released himself, his liquids flowing deep inside of her. With another groan, Gray pulled out and collapsed on the counter next to her.

Both were panting and could barely breath. After a second Maggie announced, "We really need to clean the counter now."

Gray rolled his head towards her and met her eyes. They smiled softly at each other and he pulled her onto his chest. With one arm around her waist, he began to slid his fingers through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to him. "I love you," she whispered.

"Three days," he mumbled.

Maggie poked his chest and he laughed. Gray sighed, saying, "Don't worry, I'll tell you as many times as you want. I love you."

**My first story, and it was smut. Wow.**

**Anyway, I do not own Gray, he belongs to Quinrose *sighs in sadness* and Maggie belongs to **RunnyBabbit44**. The only thing I own is the dirty stuff that goes down between them.**

**Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, and if you haven't read **A Dream in Reality** I suggest you do. It's awesome!**


End file.
